It is known to open fluid communication of a fluid passageway to the interior of a well tool for controlling a second well tool as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,786,866 and 3,799,258. My copending patent application Ser. No. 440,667 above identified overcomes the problems of the prior art and is directed to a fluid communication nipple for initially blocking the communication of fluid from a fluid passageway to the inside of a well tool but being openable when desired without the use of elastomer seals, is broken in tension to provide fluid flow, and is positioned so as not to interfere with wall thickness.
The present invention is directed to an improved hydraulic control fluid communication nipple, which in addition to having the ability to communicate control fluid to a second location, also has the ability to abandon or plug communication to the main or first location. The present hydraulic control nipple avoids the use of elastomers for providing an apparatus for high pressure, high temperature and subsea completions. Besides being able to plug communication to a first location, the present communication nipple can, in the event of a seal failure at the first location, isolate the leak whereby it will not adversely affect the operating equipment positioned at the second location.